


Kara Zor-El • RED KRYPTONITE [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Kara Danvers, Bad Kara Zor-El, Blue Kryptonite, Evil Kara, Evil Supergirl, Gen, Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: A short fan vid of one of my favourite episode in Season 1. Who didn't enjoy Red Kryptonite Kara?





	




End file.
